Captain, oh mein Captain!
by hyndara71
Summary: Episoden-TAG 1.22 Woman in Black. Kleine Fortführung der Szene, in der Nick und Hank Renard und dessen Haushälterin finden. OS Renard/Nick schwach angedeutet


**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

* * *

Als Nick den Polizisten am Boden liegen sah, setzte sein Herz einen Moment lang aus. Er zog seine Waffe, nickte Hank zu, während Sergeant Wu sich neben seinen Kollegen kniete. „Ist nur bewußtlos", seufzte der Asiate.

Hank und Nick tauschten einen Blick, dann hob letzterer seine Waffe und stieß die Tür zum Penthouse des Captains auf. Der kurze Flur dahinter war nicht beleuchtet, allerdings konnte er bis in den Wohnraum sehen, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Trümmern lag.

Nick preßte vor Anspannung die Lippen aufeinander, während er vorsichtig voranging, die Waffe weiter im Anschlag, Hank als Deckung hinter sich wissend.

Akira Kimura, der Mörder seiner Eltern, war hier, vielleicht immer noch, auf jeden Fall aber hatte sich das Penthouse in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt.

Nick wünschte sich nichts mehr als wieder zum Revier zurückkehren zu können, um die Dopplerbrust zu holen. Er wollte diese Sache endlich klären! Er mußte wissen, warum seine Eltern hatten sterben müssen.

Aber jetzt … jetzt ging es erst einmal um den Captain. Und wenn Renard etwas passieren würde, würde er sich für den Rest seines Lebens Vorwürfe machen.

Renard hatte ihm draußen im Wald das Leben gerettet, als sie die … Organfabrik der Geier hatten auffliegen lassen. Er hatte damals alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand, als Marie im Sterben lag und diese verfluchte Adalind Schade es auf sie abgesehen hatte.

Renard war ein guter Captain, auf jeden Fall einer, zu dem Nick immer gehen konnte, wenn er Sorgen und Probleme hatte. Er vertraute ihm, und das war gerade in dieser Zeit für ihn eher die Ausnahme.

Wo, zum Kuckuck, war Kimura?

Nick stoppte, als er an der Ecke zur offenen Küche angekommen war. Er holte tief Atem und wartete, bis Hank aufgeschlossen hatte. Dabei sah er ein Stück weiter in den Wohnraum hinein die reglose Gestalt Renards liegen.

Nein!

Nick schluckte schwer, holte dann tief Atem und tat den nächsten Schritt, halb erwartend, in der nächsten Sekunde aus dem Hinterhalt angesprungen zu werden.

Er wußte nicht einmal, ob Kimura ein Mensch oder Wesen war, ging ihm auf. Allerdings … die anderen drei waren allesamt Schakals gewesen, also lag die Vermutung nahe, daß auch der Asiate zu irgendeiner nicht ganz humanoiden Form gehörte.

Wenn Renard nun tot war?

Nick wagte gar nicht, sich das vorzustellen. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten so viel verloren, so viele Kompromisse schließen müssen. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Veränderungen in seinem Leben, erst recht nicht an seinem Arbeitsplatz. Renard drückte schon einmal ein Auge zu, wenn er früher ging, um im Trailer noch seine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellen zu können oder wenn er zum Dinner bei Monroe eingeladen war. Renard hatte Verständnis.

Was, wenn er jetzt tot war? Er lag da so still …

Nick sprang um die letzte Ecke und erleichterte. Kein Akira Kimura. Die Luft war rein. Vermutlich war der Verdächtige und Mörder geflohen, während Wu Hank und ihn die Treppen hochgeleitete.

Nick ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und sah nach seinem Vorgesetzten.

Renard hatte Blut im Gesicht. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und eine Schürfwunde befand sich an seiner Wange. Die andere Augenhöhle verfärbte sich bereits.

Nick fühlte sich unwohl, als er die Hand ausstreckte, um nach dem Puls zu suchen. Renards gleichmäßiger Atem streifte ihn und Nick erleichterte.

„Er lebt noch", rief er zu Hank hinüber, der wohl etwas in der Küche gefunden hatte.

„Seine Haushälterin hatte nicht soviel Glück", merkte der Afroamerikaner an.

Nick preßte wieder die Lippen aufeinander, steckte die Waffe weg und suchte statt dessen sein Taschenmesser heraus.

Renard war mit beiden Handgelenken an einen umgekippten Stuhl gefesselt worden. Vermutlich war der Stuhl gefallen, als der Angreifer, vielleicht Kimura, Renard bewußtlos schlug. Nick konnte nur hoffen, daß seinem Vorgesetzten nichts schlimmeres passiert war als er eben jetzt sehen konnte.

Vorsichtig durchschnitt er die dünnen Stricke, die bereits blutige Striemen auf Renards blaßer Haut hinterlassen hatten. Dann zog er, ebenso vorsichtig, den Stuhl langsam weg.

Die Spurensicherung würde das schon verstehen, hoffte er, auch wenn er normalerweise tunlichst nichts an einem Tatort berührte.

Nick fühlte sich unangenehm berührt und erinnert an den Angriff des Siegbarste.

Damals war Renard auch dort gewesen, hatte sogar das Krankenhaus abriegeln lassen für den Fall, daß der Oger Nick auch noch den Rest geben wollte.

Und jetzt lag eben jener Sean Renard vor ihm, bewußtlos und verletzt, in seinen eigenen Vier Wänden überfallen worden.

Nick fühlte mit seinem Vorgesetzten. Und wie er mit ihm fühlen konnte!

„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er und senkte den Kopf. Dabei wußte er selbst nicht genau, was ihm denn nun wirklich leid tat. Daß er Kimura nicht bereits aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte? Aber wie hätte er das tun sollen, wenn er nicht wußte, wo der Asiate als nächstes zuschlagen würde?

„Ihnen muß … muß nichts leid tun, Nick", wisperte eine Stimme ihm zu.

Nick sah hinunter auf seinen Boß, blinzelte die Tränen fort.

Renard hatte die Augen einen spaltweit geöffnet und sah ihn an.

„Wir hätten schneller sein müssen", erklärte Nick. „Ich habe Sie sofort informieren wollen, als ich die Fotos ..."

Renard hob schwach eine Hand. Seine Finger berührten Nicks Wangenknochen. „Wie Diamanten ..." flüsterte er, fügte dann noch etwas in einer fremden Sprache hinzu, was Nick nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte er.

Renard lächelte schmerzverzerrt. „Das wirst du irgendwann", flüsterte er dann und verlor wieder das Bewußtsein.

Nick verstand nichts mehr, am allerwenigsten sich selbst, fühlte er doch eine beinahe körperliche Reaktion auf die Worte seines Chefs.

„Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Hank, der endlich herangekommen war.

Nick berührte sacht die Hand, deren Finger gerade sein Gesicht liebkost hatten. Dann nickte er. „Er lebt."


End file.
